Slipped Away
by suuai
Summary: Amu finds out Nadeshiko s secret and that leaving Japan going to Europe but it has a plot twist


**Hello guys this will be my first one-shot story I just thought I might as well get this story out of the way because I`ve had this story in mind for quite awhile. I do NOT own Shugo Chara now let`s get on with the story**

* * *

Amu opened her shoe locker and found a very elegant designed letter falling down on the floor she looked down and crouched down to pick up the letter. She picked up the elegant letter and stood up and began opening the neatly designed envelope and began to read it skimming through it

(Italics is Nadeshiko`s handwritten letter)

 _Dear Amu_

 _I have something to tell you in person and it`s incredibly important meet me at the park near school_

- _From: Nadeshiko_

"What does she have to tell me?" Amu questioned herself

"She sounds pretty serious"

"I`ll go meet her at the park after school"

School was now over and Amu went headed for the park to meet her one and only best friend Nadeshiko. Truth to be told even though Amu was going to meet her best friend she felt a little nervous and scared Amu kept reading the letter over and over again wondering what was so urgent

She arrived at the park she looked to see Nadeshiko looking like she was about to tear apart her eyes began to well up with sadness but was filled with love at the same time Amu couldn`t understand as to why she was holding such an expression it hurt to look at her sad

"You had something to tell me right...Nadeshiko?" Amu questioned

"Since this is the last time we`ll ever see each other I wanted to tell you something that I`ve hiding from you for so long" Nadeshiko answered sadly

Amu gulped with fear apparent on her face

"Amu-chan I`ve been lying to you all this time I`m actually a young teenage boy named Nagihiko. Nadeshiko is my alter ego I dressed up as a girl for all my life because of the Fujisaki family tradition is that boy`s have to dance and live with a girl`s name until a certain age to learn how to dance like a girl" Nadeshiko confessed using a different voice her/his voice became deeper

Amu and her guardian characters were shocked to hear this all of a sudden but she was happy that he told her about this sooner but why tell her this all of a sudden?

"Why tell me this all of a sudden?" Amu questioned still shocked

"Like I said this is the last time I`ll see you I`m leaving Japan for a year and traveling to Europe to learn other types of dancing and to also improve my traditional Japanese dancing" Nadeshiko answered converting to his soprano voice

"You can`t just leave me like that!" Amu yelled as tears ran down her cheeks

"I`m sorry Amu-chan but I have to but don`t worry I`ll come back and there is one more thing I have to say...I have fallen in love with you Amu-chan" Nadeshiko said with a genuine smile

Amu blushed Nadeshiko fell in love with her?

"Do you love me Amu-chan?" Nadeshiko questioned smiling sweetly

"I-I do love you I knew there was something unusual about you everytime you hugged me surprised me my heart instantly skipped a beat but since I thought we were both girl`s I decided to ignore my true feelings for you" Amu said hugging Nadeshiko tightly sobbing on his stomach

"Amu-chan when I come back I`ll always be by your side as your boyfriend" Nadeshiko said kissing Amu`s lips and Amu immediately responded to the kiss without hesitation

Their lips parted as they looked on to each other`s eyes lovely not letting go of each other "I thought you loved Hotori-kun but I guess I was wrong" Nadeshiko said kissing her again

This kiss was different from their first one it had more passion, love, and was much longer. They eventually parted their lips saliva connecting due to the lack of air and oxygen

"I`ll always wait for you to come back...Nagihiko-kun" Amu said with a satisfied smile

Nadeshiko nodded "I`ll never forget you...Amu-chan I`ll be leaving tomorrow" Nadeshiko said with a hint of sadness in his voice

"Does anyone else know you`re leaving?" Amu questioned

Nadeshiko nodded "I told the other`s already but it was really hard to tell you I didn`t want to see you sad or to cry over me but I said goodbye because without a goodbye it would break your heart into millions of pieces"

Amu let go of Nadeshiko with a warm smile "thank you Nagihiko-kun"

Nadeshiko smiled looks like he made the right decision "your welcome Amu-chan"

The next day all of the guardian`s and guardian characters were at the airport telling their final goodbyes to "Nadeshiko" and Temari

"I can`t believe you`re leaving Na-chin I`ll miss you so much!" Yaya said crying into Nadeshiko`s chest

"D-don`t worry I`ll come back Yaya-chan"

"Does that mean we`ll have to find a new queen?" Kukai questioned

"Seems like it I wish you the best of luck Fujisaki-san" Tadase said with a light smile

"I`ll never you Nadeshiko"

Nadeshiko gave everyone a warm smile while holding Yaya

"Temari we`ll never forget you" Ran, Miki, and Suu said in unison looking sad

"This is so sad de-chu" Pepe said crying hard

"Your memories will forever live on with us servant" Kiseki said trying to not show any sadness or emotion but he did feel sad he`s just trying to hide it to the best of his abilities

"We`ll see each other again Temari"

"We will Daichi" Temari said with sad eyes

"Group hug everyone!" Daichi exclaimed and everyone nodded in agreement

Everyone gathered around Nadeshiko hugging each other sadly in a few second they let go of each other

"It`s time to go Nadeshiko" Nadeshiko`s mother said with a light smile

"Bye everyone" Nadeshiko and Temari said in unison and walked off with his mother walking alongside him while Temari flied next to him

"Time to go back to the Royal Garden" Tadase ordered and they all reluctantly nodded in agreement and walked off going back to Seiyo Academy

 _My feelings for you will never change...Nagihiko_

* * *

 **Hello everyone I hope you all liked it please review~**


End file.
